villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Osmehel Cadamaren
Osmehel Cadamaren is the true main antagonist of the 2015 graphic novel Luna de Plutón. He was the most richest person in the Solar System, ahead Emperor Gargajo. He was also Mojo Bond's boss and the owner of Pluto and many of their business. Although he was early introduced as a minor antagonist and character, he revealed his true colors trying to destroy the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets, along the Elves and the Ogres, for conquer, along Calizo Popsttone and Meinhardt Hallyfax in a triumvirate, the Solar System. Biography When Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium and his friend Knaach of Ravencourt III entered into Cadamaren's Herschel Magnatino for blind Emperor Gargajo, Knaach spot Cadamaren, along his personal assistant Mojo Bond, since his hideout between the Herschel's crowd, revealing that he saw Cadamaren in the past, presumably during his life in the Jumbo Jumbo Circus. However, the true intentions of Cadamaren and Bond were to kill Emperor Gargajo with a bomb, so that in that way, Cadamaren could buy the moons of Io and Iapetus. After the destruction of his Herschel Magnatino and the death of Gargajo (but by the actions of Amen and his computer DIO), Cadamaren witness against Metallus del Titanium during del Titanium's judgement by the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets. However, after leaving the court's room, he returned along Bond to his office in Pluto. Once in Pluto, Osmehel explained Mojo his plan to buy Iapetus and Io to control the economy for get much money. After del Titanium's escape, Osmehel came with Mojo to the moon of Galatea, where he met Emperor Gargajo's former second-in-command and battle commander, Meinhardt Hallyfax; and he also checked that the construction of the Imperial Reaper, his own battle ship, had finished. After this, he betrayed the Neirodians (the aliens that build the ship) and destroyed the moon of Galatea with the Cosmic Force of the Imperial Reaper, his new ship and residence. After this, the Imperial Reaper destroyed the Nautilus, killing Judge Raah during the process. After Raah's death, the Imperial Reaper went to Titan to destroy it, but when Osmehel discovered that the Tungstenio (captained by Metallus and Rockengard) and The Anubis (captained by Panek and Degauss) would fight together in the battle, Hallyfax and him tried to negotiate with Metallus, without success, and for that reason, Calizo Popsttone appeared in scene, and Cadamaren explained Metallus that after his (Metallus') death, Popsttone would be the new King of Ogroroland. However, Amen sacrificed himself and transported The Anubis and the Tungstenio to Caronte, the moon of Pluto. After the Ogres and the Elves boarded the Pegasus, Cadamaren and his minions began with the Imperial Reaper the ultimate battle against the Elves and the Ogres. However, when eight projectiles impacted one of the wings of the Imperial Reaper, Cadamaren realizes that he had to escape. However, when he arrived to the aisle where the only escape capsule that works, he found Calizo Popsttone trying to escape. Although Calizo offered him the opportunity of escape the both in the capsule, Cadamaren shooted a tranquilizer dart with poison of Plutonian pecora to Popsttone, killing him (Calizo's). After this, Cadamaren escaped with the escape capsule. However, due the onslaughts that the capsule suffered during the battle of the Tungstenio and The Anubis, the oxygen begins to running out, killing Cadamaren in the process, while the capsule keeps going to an unknown fate in the infinite cosmos. Legacy Cadamaren was never pronounced dead at the galactic comunity. For the population of the Solar System (including Knaach of Ravencourt III), he dissapeared without explications, because his body was never founded. After his death, the Judges of the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets decided to not dismantle his business (because there would be left unemployed medium Solar System), and for that reason, the Brotherhood decided that the philanthropists that seconded Cadamaren would take charge of their business, such as Jumbo Jumbo Amusement Park. Also, the Brotherhood took the money from his coffers for restore what they lost. Also, according with Knaach, scientifics of an Io laboratory sponsored by Cadamaren Enterprises managed to develop an antidote to decontaminate the atmosphere of Iapetus, creating a species of bacteria that ate, in some degree, the poison of the atmosphere. Trivia * Although Emperor Gargajo was early introduced as the main antagonist of the book, Cadamaren finally became the true main antagonist of the book, because he has more evil plans than Gargajo. * Although Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium and Knaach of Ravencourt III are his enemies, they never interact with Cadamaren onscreen. However, it was believed that Knaach saw Cadamaren in the past, during his life in the Jumbo Jumbo Circus; and that Cadamaren saw Claudia during the judgement of Metallus. Category:Business Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Successful Villains